La nuit éternelle
by Silu-chan
Summary: Allen Walker a succombé à la part d'ombre qui sommeillait en lui. Quel sombre destin, entre rêve et folie, guette Yû Kanda, prêt à tout pour le retrouver ? Yullen. Yaoi. Deathfic.
1. Disparition

Bonjour ( ou Bonsoir ! ) à tous, lecteurs et lectrices ! Je vous présente ici ma première fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Ils l'avaient cherché partout.

Dans les moindres recoins, partout où leurs jambes pouvaient les porter, chercher jusqu'à avoir le souffle haletant et la respiration saccadée. Puis, chercher encore, au cas où leurs yeux l'avaient manqué, s'imaginer sa présence, le sentir à portée.

Mais les murs froids et ténébreux ne contenaient aucun indice, aucune trace de son passage, comme s'il n'avait purement et simplement jamais existé.

Il fallait donc se rendre à l'évidence. Les yeux déjà larmoyants de Lenalee s'embuèrent à nouveau.

Il était parti.

Allen Walker, exorciste de son état, avait cédé au Quatorzième et était parti renforcer les rangs des Noah.


	2. Là où les ténèbres emplissent le monde

**Chapitre 1** : Là où les ténèbres emplissent le monde

- Laisse tomber Lenalee. Kanda lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule, alors que la jeune fille éclatait en sanglots irrépressibles.

- Il ne reviendra plus.

Lavi l'avait-il imaginé, ou la voix de ce dernier avait déraillé sur le dernier mot ?

- C'est comme s'il était mort, reprit Kanda.

A ces mots, Lenalee releva la tête, choquée.

- Mais il n'est pas mort ! S'écria-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, continua-t-elle, une note d'espérance dans la voix.

Kanda secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à répondre mais cette fois, Lavi le devança :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras, mais plus rien ne sera comme avant.

- Mais c'est trop injuste ! S'exclama Lenalee, pleurant de plus belle, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

- C'était son destin, coupa froidement Kanda. Il tournait le dos aux deux autres exorcistes et regardait au-dehors.

- Son destin, hoqueta Lenalee, mais comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? C'est notre camarade, notre ami ! Et le vôtre aussi ! Il a partagé nos combats, nos peines et nos douleurs et …

Elle ne put finir. Kanda ayant fait volte-face et l'ayant plaquée violemment contre le mur, ses yeux sombres emplis d'une rage folle et d'un abysse de désespoir, que ses deux compagnons n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

- Et toi ? Sa voix basse et douce, était remplie d'une fureur si immense qu'il était plus effrayant encore que s'il avait crié, as-tu pris en compte ses peines et ses douleurs ? T'es-tu seulement préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? La relation dont tu parles est uniquement à sens unique. Il prenait sur lui le lourd fardeau de vos sentiments sans rien recevoir en échange. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas, parce que Moyashi était bien trop naïf pour s'apercevoir qu'il en souffrait !

- C'est toi qui dit ça, riposta-t-elle, une colère venimeuse prenant le pas sur ses larmes, tu ne faisais que le rabaisser constamment et les seuls échanges que vous aviez n'étaient que des disputes. Nous l'avons peut-être fait souffrir, mais toi, tu es incontestablement le pire. Tu étais toujours odieux, perfide et détestable alors que lui, et cela depuis quelque temps déjà, lui il t'ai …

- Je crois que ça suffit maintenant, intervint Lavi avec un sourire forcé, on reprendra cette joyeuse discussion une fois que vous serez suffisamment calmes tous les deux.

Puis, reprenant un air plus grave, il poursuivit :

- Vous êtes tous les deux sous le choc de la disparition d'Allen et votre état se comprend parfaitement. Vous l'aimiez tous les deux chacun à votre manière, mais il est temps de vivre le moment présent. Allons manger Lenalee, et ensuite on cherchera une solution.

Le rouquin entraîna la jeune fille avec lui, malgré ses protestations, et il se retourna au dernier moment :

- Tu viens avec nous, Yû ?

Mais Kanda ne répondit pas. Droit et fier, ses longs cheveux d'ébène coulant sur son dos, il contemplait le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre, où une pluie fine et persistante ne cessait de tomber.

* * *

- Alerte générale ! Alerte générale ! Les Noahs nous attaquent ! Je répète, les Noahs nous attaquent ! Que tous les exorcistes disponibles se rendent au troisième étage ! Alerte générale …

La sonnerie stridente de l'alarme ponctuait chaque message, pareille à un ricanement grinçant. Komui jura.

- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps !

- Que fait-on, chef ? demanda Reever.

L'asiatique lut sur le visage de son coéquipier une anxiété et une inquiétude semblable à la sienne. Il prit une grande inspiration. La vision de sa jeune sœur Lenalee, avant qu'elle ne devienne exorciste, souriante et enjouée, encore inconsciente, jouant avec leurs parents et riant aux éclats était visible, un peu floue mais encore visible. Cela lui donna du courage.

- Que tout … sa voix dérapa mais il reprit coûte que coûte, que tous les personnes blessées ou n'étant pas en état de se battre se regroupent à l'infirmerie. Les exorcistes au troisième étage, ainsi que les maréchaux. Quant à l'équipe scientifique et les membres de la section de recherche et de logistique, qu'ils me suivent au sous-sol.

Komui s'apprêtait à partir, mais Reever le retint par l'épaule.

- Cela ne sert à rien. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et possèdent une force de frappe largement supérieure à la nôtre. Nous allons nous faire tuer.

Komui se débarrassa de l'emprise de Reever :

- Je sais bien. Depuis qu'il a rejoint leurs rangs, c'est devenu un combat désespéré … Mais c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Reever ne put soutenir le regard si inhabituellement grave de son interlocuteur et détourna la tête.

- Je comprends.

- Merci.

Il n'y eut qu'une légère pression sur son bras, rien de plus, et Komui partit.

Dehors, le tonnerre grondait.


	3. Où es-tu ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Blue Eyes ( je bénis les clics accidentels dans ce cas) et missv, qui risque d'être surprise, mes deux premières reviews ! Quand à Average ordinary person, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en tiendrais compte !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hoshino Katsura ne m'appartiennent pas.

Au fait, je précise, cette fic est centrée sur la Kanda/Allen, yaoi donc, don't like, don't read !

Sur ce, encore une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : Où es-tu ?

- Lenalee !

La jeune fille courait à perdre haleine, et s'arrêta brusquement à l'entente de son prénom.

- Lavi ! Tu es là !

L'œil unique de ce dernier brillait étrangement.

- Tu as entendu l'annonce ? Où est Kanda ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps. Il doit être déjà là-bas. Plus important, Lenalee …

- Quoi ? Tu es pâle, tu sais ? Mais … que…

Lavi l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait fort contre lui.

- Allen … Allen est revenu.

* * *

Kanda était dans sa chambre. Enfin, plus exactement sa tête était appuyée sur le montant de son lit et un ruban rouge pendait mollement dans sa main. Il ne dormait pas. Il n'essayait même plus. Il ne se souvenait même pas quelle sensation procurait le sommeil. Il n'en avait même plus besoin.

Sa tristesse s'était transformée en colère, sa colère en haine, et cette haine était devenue désespoir. Maintenant que le désespoir s'en était allé lui aussi, il ne lui restait plus rien. Seulement le vide, le néant, une coquille sans substance.

Les jours se confondaient. Se lever, manger, s'entraîner, tuer, chercher l'innocence encore et encore, rentrer, manger, essayer de dormir. Se lever, manger, s'entraîner, essayer de dormir. Nourriture, entraînement, insomnies. La notion du temps n'avait plus d'importance.

Seulement aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Un message avait retentit.

Kanda l'avait entendu. Les Noahs étaient arrivés. Noahs signifiaient ennemis. Mais Noahs voulaient aussi dire : _lui_.

_Lui_.

Kanda voulait _le_ voir, à n'importe quel prix.

A cette idée, le vide qu'occupait sa vie se remplit d'un peu d'espoir.

Il était ici, près de lui. Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Mugen en main, Kanda sortit en trombe de sa chambre, le ruban route soigneusement attaché à son poignet.

* * *

Ils étaient partout. Où que son regard se posait, il rencontrait ces monstres faits de métal rutilant et d'âmes écorchées. Pour un de détruit, des dizaines d'autres le remplaçaient, de niveau plus élevé encore, de forme plus monstrueuse. Son épée fendait les canons, écartelait les carcasses, tranchait, pourfendait inlassablement, coupait encore, mais rien n'y faisait.

Kanda était un vétéran de la guerre pour l'innocence. Depuis qu'il était « né », son but avait été de détruire le Mal, sachant parfaitement que pour réussir cet exploit, il lui faudrait devenir le Mal lui-même.

Mais peu lui importait. Alma n'avait été qu'une parenthèse qui avait finalement renforcé sa conviction.

Quant à lui … Il leva un regard las et désespéré sur la mer noire et effroyable qui par vagues venait se fracasser contre lui.

Aujourd'hui, Kanda n'était pas simplement une arme, un outil de destruction.

Aujourd'hui, sa vie n'était pas le néant mais avait un sens, un objectif qui surpassait tous les autres. Il devait _le _voir. Et ces akumas innombrables l'en empêchaient.

* * *

« - Ils sont là ! » avait-on chuchoté et les cliquetis de métal s'étaient interrompus.

« - Ils arrivent ! » Un bruissement parcourut la vague infâme toute entière qui cessa instantanément ses mouvements.

Kanda, Lenalee et les autres exorcistes, épuisés, blessés, las d'avoir tant combattu pour si peu de résultats, se retournèrent brusquement.

Désormais pris en tenailles, les Noahs arrivaient dans leur dos, et à leur tête se tenait le Comte Millénaire, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Bonjour, très chers exorcistes, c'est une joie de vous revoir !

Il fit une pause théâtrale et, avec un plaisir évident, se déplaça sur le côté, pour permettre à tous de voir le jeune homme, jusque là caché, dont il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux courts, d'un blanc éclatant.

- Ce jeune chenapan ici présent se languissait de son ancienne famille, et - il tira malicieusement les joues du jeune homme en une ébauche de sourire - il a une bouille tellement adorable qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas réagi, s'avança vers les exorcistes, lentement, doucement, inéluctablement.

Le souffle de Kanda se coinça dans sa gorge.

Allen Walker lui faisait face.

* * *

Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire part, n'hésitez pas !


	4. Retrouvailles

M'absentant pendant deux longues semaines, je vous livre ce petit chapitre, histoire de ne pas trop vous faire languir ( remerciez BlackEmilyMalou )

En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **: Retrouvailles

- Je t'aime …

Une voix chaude, des mots caressants …

- Tu ne me réponds par le traditionnel : « moi aussi » ?

Un léger soupir, les doux cheveux blancs vinrent effleurer son visage.

- Inutile, puisque tu le sais déjà.

Une moue d'agacement absolument irrésistible, des doigts fins sur ses lèvres.

- Je veux l'entendre quand même.

La sensation de ce corps aimé contre le sien …

- Je t'aime.

Des lèvres qui s'unissent, scellant leur promesse.

* * *

Une ombre passa devant Kanda, qui, perdu dans la contemplation d'Allen, n'y fit pas attention. A sa grande surprise, l'ex-exorciste n'avait presque pas changé. Ni peau grise ni stigmates. Il avait gagné quelques centimètres et quelque peu maigri, mais la différence s'arrêtait là. L'asiatique se plongeait avidement dans la vision de son aimé, mais, avant qu'il puisse croiser son regard, un Akuma Niveau Trois, à en juger par son apparence, s'interposa.

« - Laissez-nous nous en charger, Mikk nous a donné des ordres à cet effet. Il a insisté pour que vous ayez le moins de contacts possibles avec vos anciens compagnons ».

Désireux de persuader intimement son interlocuteur, il transperça d'un coup sec la cuisse de Kanda, laissant jaillir une gerbe de sang, puis, satisfait, se tourna vers Allen :

« Vous voyez ? Cette vermine ne nous causera aucun problème ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en occuper. »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avait senti la douleur, diffuse d'abord, devenir lancinante, se propager dans tout son être. Il n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste pour l'éviter. Car, à l'instant précis où l'Akuma s'était approché, il avait enfin pu intercepter le regard d'Allen. Et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait pétrifié.

Ce n'était pas tant les cernes profonds et noirâtres, ni même la pupille qui s'était considérablement amincie, pareille à celle d'un félin prêt à attaquer, mais l'impression que dégageaient ces yeux sans vie. Là où toutes ses émotions se reflétaient comme gravées sur une feuille d'argent pur, où une étincelle de vie éclaircissait toujours l'océan brumeux de son iris, régnait désormais un désert gris et desséché, morne et désolé. En le voyant si impassible, Kanda en vint même à douter qu'il ait pu ressentir un jour des sentiments.

Cependant, alors que l'Akuma, léchant voracement le sang de l'exorciste incrusté sur son arme, se préparait à une nouvelle attaque, Kanda crut discerner un infime frémissement chez le jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce frisson imperceptible se mua soudainement en une série de spasmes violents qui ébranla son corps et tordit ses articulations en angles impossibles. Puis la crise cessa subitement et le jeune se redressa, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres :

- Autodestruction !

Ses yeux vif-argent pétillaient, et, des étincelles dorées dans son regard, il avait exactement la même expression que lorsqu'il suppliait Kanda de lui acheter une dizaine de mitarashi dango supplémentaire. Kanda eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Je veux que vous vous autodétruisiez ! Maintenant ! Je veux voir vos âmes briller et se consumer à la vague de matière noire ardente ! Je compte sur vous !

Au fur et à mesure de ses cris, des stigmates gris se creusaient sur son front, et sa peau virait au gris.

C'en fut trop pour Kanda.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de cette vision d'horreur, sa jambe blessée céda et il tomba en avant.

Un bras chaud le rattrapa et le serra contre lui.

- Tu nous quittes déjà ? Mais tu vas manquer le feu d'artifice !

Les Akumas, contraints d'obéir, s'autodétruisaient autour d'eux, avec un atroce bruit de chair écrasée et de hurlements grinçants.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce-pas ?

Dégoûté, Kanda essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte qui l'enserrait. Mais Allen se rapprocha encore plus de l'exorciste aux longs cheveux noirs, prit son visage dans ses mains, et, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien, lui souffla :

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, tu m'entends ?

Il rapprocha son visage et, de ses lèvres, effleura la peau frémissante de l'exorciste. Kanda frissonna et, haletant, se détourna. Mais Allen était devenu bien plus fort que lui et, raffermissant sa prise, ce dernier lui chuchota près de son oreille :

- Tu vas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert, lui promit-il, d'une douleur innommable qui consumera ton être tout entier. Mais en attendant …

Allen, se penchant encore plus, déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, mon amour.

Kanda, ébahi, voulut le repousser, cependant le peu de forces qui lui restait s'évanouit au même instant et, épuisé, tremblant et traversé de toutes parts par un tourbillonnement d'émotions contradictoires au sujet du maudit, ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent, et, brusquement, il sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

Les ténèbres, le vide, le néant. Tant de mots pour définir l'indéfinissable, pour voir l'invisible. Qu'est-ce que la perception ? Celle humaine a tant de limites. Crois-tu vraiment que le temps s'arrêtera si tu perds toute notion du temps ? Qu'est-ce pour toi une heure ? Une seconde ? Un an ? Dis-moi tout, jeune exorciste. Le temps est précieux, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt il s'achèvera, et ta vie se fanera. Dis-moi, Yû Kanda. Quels sont tes démons ?

- Où … où suis-je ?

Quelque part. Nulle part. Qu'importe. Là n'est pas la question.

- Alors … Qui … Qui êtes-vous ?

Question autrement plus intéressante. Mais tu aurais dû la reformuler autrement : me connais-tu ?

- Je ne … Je ne me rappelle pas de vous …

Un rire enfantin et innocent résonnait dans son crâne. Lorsque la voix reprit, son intonation avait changé. Au début douce et presque maternelle, elle était devenue froide et tranchante, comme la lame métallique d'un couteau aiguisé.

Souviens-toi.

- Je ne veux pas me souvenir… cela me fait trop souffrir… c'est trop douloureux…

On tira brutalement sa tête vers l'arrière. Des éclairs de douleur élancèrent son crâne et ses yeux se plissèrent alors que la souffrance l'envahissait.

Souviens-toi.

Le rire se faisait de plus en plus oppressant, et une intonation nettement cruelle s'y discernait à présent.

Souviens-toi !

* * *

En espérant avoir été à la hauteur, missv !


	5. Souvenirs

Et voici le 4ème chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : Souvenirs

- Où est Allen ?

Lenalee se retourna , surprise. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer son prénom, mais aujourd'hui, pour être franc, cela importait peu.

- Je ne sais pas. Il disparaît de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, lui répondait la jeune fille, évasive.

Et son regard vide, son visage hagard te préoccupent tellement que tu passes ton temps, le cœur léger, à faire des gamineries avec l'idiot de lapin ?

Kanda, se souvenait, indigné, comme le moyashi avait été une oreille attentive et une épaule réconfortante pour la jeune fille, au moment où celle-ci allait au plus mal. Il avait pris pour elle ses peines et ses chagrins, alourdissant encore son fardeau qui le broyait un peu plus chaque jour et voici ce qu'il récoltait ?

Mais Kanda savait aussi pertinemment que le moyashi s'en moquait. Que pouvoir aider ses soi-disant amis lui suffisait. Certains auraient également pu rétorquer que l'exorciste aux longs cheveux noirs était mal placé pour critiquer. Cependant, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'en était rien. A chaque dispute, à chaque joute verbale, le regard de son moyashi, éteint la plupart du temps, surtout depuis l'annonce de la disparition du Maréchal Cross et de sa condition d'hôte du Quatorzième, s'allumait d'une étincelle de vie. Il redevenait celui qu'il était alors, gourmand, espiègle, joueur. Leur confrontation quotidiennement répétée était devenue un jeu pour eux, et chacun d'eux en avait pris conscience.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, un terrible pressentiment serrait la gorge du jeune homme.

Excédé, il comprit finalement qu'il ne pourrait obtenir la réponse qu'il souhaitait, et, après un dernier regard noir à Lavi et Lenalee, il partit.

* * *

Kanda détestait l'Arche.

Les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient les murs immaculés ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait en ces lieux. Le blanc lui rappelait toujours et avec une cruelle précision chirurgicale la clinique et le laboratoire où Alma et lui avaient subi ces atroces expériences, tous les jours, encore et encore.

Mais désormais, et cette pensée amena un petit sourire sur son visage, le blanc se rattachait aussi pour lui à un certain moyashi, à sa chevelure neigeuse ébouriffée et sa peau nacrée.

Kanda soupira, alors que la sensation de malaise qu'il avait ressentie depuis ce matin persistait.

Il devait retrouver Allen au plus vite.

Il le trouva finalement dans la salle du Quatorzième, en suivant les indications que Miranda, inquiète au sujet du jeune exorciste, lui avaient données plus tôt.

Kanda s'approcha doucement, sans bruit, de la petite silhouette emmitouflée dans plusieurs couvertures. Seule une touffe de cheveux blanche dépassait. Le jeune homme sourit, attendri.

Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, quelques mèches argentées retombant doucement sur son visage. Kanda dégagea tendrement les mèches inopportunes, dévoilant ces paupières fermées qui tressautaient légèrement dans son sommeil. Son doigt, comme pris d'une volonté propre, caressa lentement le visage qui lui faisait face, effleurant amoureusement la peau nacrée.

Mais ce moment ne dura pas.

Allen s'était levé brusquement, et, son œil gauche ouvert mais l'autre paupière fermée, il commença à se cogner violemment la tête contre le piano à queue de pie auquel, quelques instants auparavant, il était adossé.

Kanda, ébahi, se précipita à sa rencontre, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, un grand cri s'échappa de la gorge de l'exorciste.

- Va-t-en, jeta Allen, va-t-en. Va-t-en …

Il avait arrêté de se frapper, et tomba soudainement à genoux, sa tête entre les mains.

- Va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en… murmurait-il, sans cesse, comme une litanie sans fin.

« - Je ne m'en irai pas. »

Ce n'était ni une interrogation, encore moins une supplique. C'était une vérité absolue. Claire, nette et précise.

« - Je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Kanda avait enveloppé le corps tremblant, et encore à demi convulsif, de ses bras. Des larmes s'échappaient à présent des deux yeux grand ouverts d'Allen. Le jeune homme raffermit encore son étreinte, de sorte que l'exorciste soit entièrement rassuré par la chaleur humaine qu'émettait son corps.

« Je ne te quitterai pas ».

La tête enfouie dans le creux de l'épaule de l'exorciste aux longs cheveux noirs, les pleurs d'Allen se tarirent peu à peu et il finit par s'assoupir. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre et, alors que le silence oppressant était toujours de mise au-dehors, les chuchotements apaisants de Kanda résonnaient dans la pièce, tels un fredonnement mélodieux.

« Jamais ».

* * *

Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : vive la guimauve ! Non, plus sérieusement, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas vraiment la suite logique de l'histoire, je vous rassure, c'est voulu et tout sera expliqué ! Merci pour BlackEmilyMalou, sylnodel et missv pour leurs commentaires et que cette dernière ne s'inquiète pas, ça va vite virer de la guimauve à un genre bien plus trash... je n'en dis pas plus !

Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire part, n'hésitez surtout pas !


	6. Commencement

Merci, merci missv et BlackEmilyMalou pour leurs reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire vous intéresse ! Quant à ceux qui hésitent encore à laisser des reviews, foncez !

Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres, avec encore un peu de guimauve et quelque chose d'un peu plus inquiétant ...

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5** **: **Commencement

- Je … merci Kanda.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu sais.

- Je … - d'abord hésitante, sa voix devint plus ferme et déterminée, retrouvant quelque peu sa volonté farouche d'avant - si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te remercier, dis-le moi.

- Hmm, fit l'autre pensif.

Les lèvres de Kanda s'étirèrent brusquement en un sourire joueur.

- Il y a bien quelque chose dont j'aurai besoin …

Le visage d'Allen s'éclaira.

- C'est vrai ? Parce que je serais ravi de te venir en aide, vraiment.

- Et tu ferais n'importe quoi ?

Bien qu'une ombre de perplexité passa sur le visage d'Allen, cela ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer :

- Bien sûr. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, hi … hier...

. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues mais son regard resta planté dans les sombres yeux bleus :

- Et je veux te rendre la pareille.

Kanda eut du mal à rester de marbre devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

La vue du jeune homme aux cheveux décoiffés, aux grands yeux gris déterminés et aux joues roses raviva la tentation qu'avait ressentie Kanda un peu plus tôt, et, fidèle à son caractère, il décidé de ne pas y résister.

Il assumerai les conséquences plus tard.

Il voulait le faire et il le pouvait, que demander de plus ?

Mais une pointe d'inquiétude persistait dans son esprit, à laquelle Kanda n'était pas habitué.

Et s'il se sentait blessé ? Et s'il le rejetait ?

Pour couper court à cette angoisse sourde qui montait dans sa gorge, il mit immédiatement son projet à exécution, alors que son interlocuteur s'agitait d'un pied sur l'autre, indécis.

Allen ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque les lèvres de Kanda se posèrent presque avec avidité sur les siennes.

Le contact dura quelques secondes, avant que Kanda, semblant prendre conscience de la nature de ce qu'il faisait, ne s'écarte brusquement, gêné.

Puis, remarquant l'air stupéfait et les yeux écarquillés de son Moyashi, il sourit plus malicieusement que jamais.

- Tu avais dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi, pas vrai ?

* * *

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, tu sais.

- Mais pourquoi, oncle Tyki ? Je m'amuse tellement ! Et puis, il doit payer, parce qu'à cause de lui, Allen a horriblement souffert !

- Oui, mais c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'il est devenu notre frère, tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais, ce n'est pas juste, oncle Tyki, tu es déloyal, je croyais que tu me soutenais !

- Je te disais juste de faire attention. Si le Quatorzième l'a ramené ici, c'est qu'il veut forcément faire quelque chose de lui. Il n'apprécierait pas que tu t'amuses d'abord avec sa proie.

- Mais, voyons ! Tout est pour l'amour d'Allen-chan ! Et puis regarde-le ! Aucune blessure visible, pas la moindre petite égratignure ! Une peau lisse et parfaite, une respiration calme et régulière, un cœur qui bat, que faut-il d'autre ?

La gamine aux cheveux bleu électrique hérissés en pointe s'adressa pour la première fois à la silhouette informe massée près du mur, et darda sur elle son regard dorée :

- Puisque tu as été particulièrement sage, je suis même prête à partager une sucette avec toi ! C'est délicieux les choses sucrées, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Dans la pénombre, les menottes attachées aux poignets de Kanda luisaient faiblement.

* * *

- Kanda, tu es rentré !

Allen Walker s'accrocha à son manteau et le serra dans ses bras avec une bouille de contentement enfantin tellement adorable que Kanda ne lui fit même pas remarquer qu'il l'étouffait.

_Jusqu__'__à quel point peut-il m__'__influencer ? _constata-t-il avec une sorte d'effroi détaché.

Mais le jeune homme l'entraînait déjà à sa suite, et, Kanda qui, d'habitude, lui aurait rétorqué que s'il continuait à le traîner comme ça, il deviendrait une pâtée de Moyashi, le suivit sans protester, à son propre étonnement.

Bien qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué au début de leur relation, le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Allen s'accentuait de jour en jour.

A son contact, le caractère dur et tranchant comme la lame de l'épée du japonais s'émoussait, jusqu'à devenir, à son plus grand malheur, une espèce de larve énamourée.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'exorciste ne s'aperçut pas que son compagnon avait cessé de bouger et semblait attendre quelque n'est que lorsqu'il sentit peser sur lui les grands yeux gris qu'il s'arrêta de laisser son esprit vagabonder et se concentra sur son environnement.

Allen l'avait emmené dans une vaste clairière, située au plus profond de la forêt qui ceinturait la Tour de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Cette forêt servait occasionnellement de lieu d'entraînement à Kanda, mais c'était le Moyashi qui lui avait montré cette clairière à son anniversaire, un vrai havre de paix. On entendait quelques fois le chant des oiseaux par-delà les arbres, et la plupart du temps il y régnait un silence profond et bienfaisant.

- Alors, quel est le programme ? questionna Kanda, curieux.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin lorsqu'Allen s'exclama : « MANGER » à renfort de grands gestes avec un plaisir évident.

_Et voilà que je me mets à sourire comme un idiot. _

Etrangement, cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure.

Un véritable festin l'attendait au milieu de la clairière, éclairée par le soleil matinal qui semblait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, poindre le bout de son nez.

Hamburgers, spaghettis, yakitori, poulet rôti, brochettes de poisson en tous genres, côtes d'agneau ou encore crème caramel, gâteau au chocolat, choux à la crème, tout ça en quantité gargantuesque, sans oublier les très importants mitarashi dango qui trônaient au centre de la nappe subtilisée pour ce pique-nique improvisé.

_Il a dévalisé toute la cuisine de Jerry ou quoi ? _soupira Kanda ayant désormais l'habitude du trou béant qui faisait office de ventre au Moyashi.

_Ah, mais c__'__est __…_

- Et voilà pour toi !

Tout fier, l'exorciste aux cheveux de neige lui tendait un bol de soba encore chaud. Aussitôt, l'estomac de Kanda s'emballa, tant les nouilles lui paraissaient délicieuses.

- Et c'est en quel honneur ?

Cette attention le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Pour fêter ton retour ! Et puis, j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis une éternité !

_Cela fait à peine trois jours que je suis parti en mission. _

Mais le japonais se gardait bien de l'interrompre.

- Et surtout, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir ! conclut Allen, les yeux brillants.

Cependant, une pointe de doute traversa son regard et il demanda, d'une voix un peu hésitante :

- Alors, c'est réussi ?

_Evidemment, baka Moyashi !_

Mais Kanda avait saisi le doute qui perçait dans la question de son compagnon, et décida, sur un coup de tête, comme il le faisait toujours en présence d'Allen, de le taquiner un peu.

- En fait, non, pas du tout.

Bien que son visage restait impassible, le Moyashi perçut bien l'amusement qui accompagnait la voix faussement colérique et se raidit un peu, redoutant avec une excitation mal contenue ce qui allait se produire.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas ma nourriture préférée, celle que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience, reprit le jeune homme, dont les longs cheveux, sous l'effet du vent, étaient à présents détachés.

- Ah, fit Allen, un peu méfiant, et laquelle est-ce ?

Avec un sourire carnassier, Kanda, qui s'était approché silencieusement tout au long de l'échange, se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud balaye le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Allen se détendit alors complètement et, nouant tendrement ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme, effleurant au passage les cheveux soyeux, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je crois que si …

Avant de l'embrasser chastement sur la joue, puis de s'écarter quelques secondes plus tard. Kanda ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il le prit brusquement dans ses bras, avant de lâcher, quelque peu frustré :

- Si tu continues comme ça, je crois bien que je vais te croquer pour de bon, Mo-ya-shi …

De près, les yeux vif-argent étincelaient plus que jamais.

- Je voudrais bien voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, Ba-Kan-da …

A ces mots, Kanda l'embrassa aussitôt, et Allen, ne se faisant pas prier, lui répondit tout aussi passionnellement.

Mais, alors que, le cœur battant, les bouches entamaient un ballet sensuel, Allen s'écroula soudainement au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon, et seuls les bras puissants de Kanda l'empêchèrent de tomber tout à fait.

- Allen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Eh, réponds !

Allen n'émit pas le moindre son.

Silencieux, ses yeux vides fixaient un univers sombre et tortueux que lui seul pouvait voir.

- Allen !

Kanda le secoua sans douceur, mais il n'obtint aucune réaction.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe !?

Ce n'est que quand Kanda, terriblement inquiet, souleva les mèches immaculées qui masquaient la partie gauche de son visage qu'il remarqua que le pentacle écarlate barrant d'ordinaire son œil s'était mué en une coulée pourpre, pareille à un ruisseau de sang.

Des perles vermillon se mirent à se répandre hors de sa bouche.

- Allen ! Ne bouge surtout pas, d'accord ? Je vais chercher quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner. Tu ne dois pas bouger, compris ? Je reviens très très vite. Accroche-toi d'ici là et ne t'avise surtout pas de me claquer entre les doigts maintenant sinon je te tue d'une façon horriblement lente et douloureuse, c'est clair ?

Kanda s'apprêtait à partir, désespéré d'être aussi impuissant, mais la main d'Allen, brutalement levée, s'accrocha à son bras et refusa de le lâcher.

- Ne part pas … Il … arri … ve …

Les mots sortaient péniblement, hachés et maladroits, si bien que la suite se perdit dans un chuchotement inaudible.

- Allen ? Qui arrive ?

D'une voix douce et apaisante, Kanda s'approcha lentement de lui, résistant de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de le secouer violemment pour le faire revenir à son état normal.

Le chuchotement reprit, plus fort, jusqu'à devenir un hurlement rauque, que le jeune homme cria encore et encore, la tête emprisonnée dans ses mains, des convulsions l'agitant à intervalles réguliers :

- Il... arrive … Il … arrive Il arrive Il arrive Il arrive Il arrive Il arrive IL ARRIVE !

Puis comme on coupe les fils à une marionnette, il retomba dans un état d'hébètement amorphe, sourd aux appels de plus en plus terrifiés de Kanda.

La pupille de ses yeux brumeux avait désormais envahi tout l'iris et, tournant son regard abyssal vers Kanda, il susurra :

- Le Quatorzième …

La tête soudainement renversée en arrière et les paupières serrées, un long frisson traversant son corps, il retomba sur l'herbe et se laissa aller, inconscient.


	7. Cauchemar

Merci encore BlackEmilyMalou et missv pour leurs reviews !

Petite anecdote (inutile) de l'auteur : en écrivant ce chapitre, que j'ai d'ailleurs coupé en plusieurs morceaux, le jugeant trop long, j'étais obsédée par l'idée du vent. Je voulais qu'il y ait du vent. Peu importe comment, je devais l'intégrer. Et c'est à partir de là que ce chapitre, qui devait normalement être tout court et n'être qu'un banal chapitre de transition s'est transformé en un délire psychotique.

Pour BlackEmilouMalou qui voulait du spectaculaire, tu risques d'être servie !

Je ne tardera pas à poster la suite, vu que les chapitres se suivent plus intimement que les précédents.

En espérant que cela vous plaise et en vous souhaitant, comme d'habitude, une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : Cauchemar

- Non, pas ça, pas celui-là, je vous en prie …

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Trop de douleur, souffrance … Je ne veux pas ... m'en souvenir … ça fait trop … mal …

- Voyons, voyons, Yû-chan, fit-elle, de la même manière qu'on réprimande un enfant indiscipliné, on ne t'a jamais dit que la souffrance allait de pair avec le plaisir ?

- Non … S'il vous plaît … Je vous en prie ...

- Tu me supplies ? Comme c'est attendrissant ! Ta douleur est pour moi le plus délicieux des nectars. Et je compte bien me délecter de cette torture si lancinante …

* * *

- Comment ça, c'est fini !? Tu veux rire, j'espère ?

C'était un mensonge, ce n'était pas possible autrement … Un mensonge ô combien stupide mais un mensonge quand même ... Un vulgaire mensonge … Cela ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille, alors que tu ne la penses même pas !?

S'il fuyait son regard, alors il saurait.

S'il fuyait son regard, il pourrait l'acculer, le forcer à cracher la véritable raison de tout ceci, et puis ils se réconcilieraient, tout redeviendrait comme avant, à l'époque où Kanda avait enfin pu ressentir ce qu'était le véritable bonheur.

Mais Allen ne fuit pas son regard.

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'exorciste, à la fois impatient et apeuré :

« Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Kanda. C'est terminé entre nous. Pour de bon. ».

Un temps de pause, pour que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ait le temps de digérer ses paroles, puis il reprit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait au temps qu'il ferait demain :

« En fait, ce serait mieux si tu oubliais tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, cela vaudrait mieux. A la fois pour toi et pour moi ».

Les mots lui faisaient mal, terriblement mal. Kanda n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que de simples sons puissent causer tant de souffrance.

Il connaissait la douleur physique. Les coups, les bleus, les migraines, il les avait expérimentés dès sa plus tendre enfance.

Mais ça … Au milieu du vide qui était autrefois nommé « coeur », un sursaut de colère enfla, et prit temporairement le contrôle :

- Je refuse, tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tout mais pas ça. Si c'est à cause de moi, je m'en excuse, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu n'en a pas le droit !

Des larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues, mais Kanda n'en avait que faire. Le besoin irrépressible de continuer, de le retenir, se fit plus pressant encore.

- Que ferais-je si je ne suis plus avec toi ? Tu ne peux pas décider pour nous deux, Allen.

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure suppliant lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots, et il la détesta, mais il était prêt à tout. A tout et n'importe quoi pour le garder auprès de lui.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Le calme envahissait peu à peu son esprit.

Il allait gagner. Allen allait rester. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Après tout, il l'aimait, non ?

Mais, alors que Kanda, désormais sûr de faire revenir son Moyashi à la raison, s'avançait vers lui, Allen se redressa au même moment.

Les yeux gris exprimaient une lassitude et une tristesse infinie, transperçant la confiance de Kanda aussi facilement que du papier.

Le jeune homme brun ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

- Je sais.

La voix d'Allen était douce et sereine. Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui arrivaient depuis peu à l'épaule effleurèrent sa peau.

- C'est pourquoi je te quitte.

Une caresse sur sa joue, aussi légère qu'une brise et soudain la porte se referma, pivotant doucement sur ses gonds, silencieuse. Les rayons du soleil resplendissant de fin d'après-midi frappaient le dos de l'exorciste, restait prostré sur le sol de la chambre.

« Adieu, Yû Kanda ».

* * *

Le rire continuait de retentir dans son crâne. Plus glacial, plus cruel encore … un rire obscène dans la bouche d'une enfant …

* * *

- Eh réveille-toi ! Yû, je t 'en prie, dis-moi que tu vas bien !

L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Lentement, il se redressa et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. La vision encore un peu floue, il bougea alternativement ses doigts, un à un. Ses mouvements étaient tout aussi fluides que d'habitude, ses réflexes tout aussi acérés.

En réalité, tout était normal, excepté l'absence de Mugen, son katana sombre.

Après s'être inspecté sous toutes les coutures, il se tourna finalement vers la source de la voix, une silhouette encapuchonné barreaux métalliques le séparaient de cette dernière.

- As-tu mal quelque part ? reprit l'inconnu, son intonation exprimant une inquiétude sincère.

Sa voix lui semblait à la fois familière et étrangère, semblable à celle qui hantait ses rêves, et cependant si différente. Kanda lutta contre l'espoir qui l'envahissait, perfidement, subtilement, déjouant avec facilité les barrières de la méfiance pourtant si inhérente à son caractère.

Ce fut finalement la prudence qui l'emporta.

- Qui … qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Sa gorge était sèche, comme à force d'avoir trop crié, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Il eut alors la nette impression qu'une ombre de tristesse passait sur le visage de son interlocuteur, que la peine assombrissait ses yeux gris, alors même que l'inconnu restait caché dans l'obscurité de sa capuche.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

De nouveau, cette sensation dérangeante de familiarité.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Yû. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger.

Le cœur battant désagréablement vite, l'estomac de Kanda se noua.

- De quoi tu parles ?

L'attitude un peu plus ferme malgré la terreur sourde qui lui broyait les côtes, le jeune homme était passé au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

Il avait la certitude, que, derrière les ténèbres du visage de l'inconnu, un sourire cruel s'étirait lentement, presque suavement.

- Tu ne devines pas ?

L'inquiétude et la tristesse qui émanaient plus tôt de l'étranger avaient désormais totalement disparu. Seul restait un amusement enfantin.

Un vent violent souffla soudain.

Les barreaux avaient mystérieusement disparu, et la main froide et pâle enserrait maintenant la gorge de Kanda d'une poigne de fer, écrasant sa trachée.

Cela faisait mal. Kanda avait du mal à respirer. Il suffoqua et leva les yeux.

Le décor avait changé. Une plaine désolée s'étendait désormais devant Kanda, et au vent s'ajouta le tonnerre d'un orage naissant.

C'était tellement ... irréaliste.

Kanda retint un rire, toujours sous l'emprise de l'étranger. Il se surprit à penser que la peau de son bourreau était douce au toucher, et combien elle lui rappelait celle d'Allen et éclata cette fois-ci d'un rire désespéré et hystérique, la main l'ayant soudainement relâché.

C'est n'importe quoi. C'est forcément une illusion. Ou alors je suis devenu fou. Au choix.

Kanda ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas. Peut-être voulait-il tout simplement sombrer dans la folie une bonne fois pour toutes.

Penser, réfléchir, il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Il avait été toujours considéré comme une arme et s'était toujours comporté comme telle.

C'étaient les autres qui l'avaient forcé à éprouver des sentiments, des émotions. Alma, Allen ...

Et ils étaient partis. Le laissant seul avec la souffrance pour seule compagne. Le laissant seul dans sa solitude, dans son désespoir. Le laissant seul dans sa carapace de glace, avec son cœur trop fragile.

Reprenant son souffle, Kanda se releva.

La scène avait changé une fois de plus.

L'inconnu était cette fois perché sur une montagne de corps empilés pêle-mêle, hommes, femmes, enfants, formant un ensemble infâme et révulsant.

Partout des yeux vides et vitreux le fixaient, des orbites sombres le contemplaient, des têtes tranchées ou défigurées observaient tous ses mouvements, guettant le moindre faux pas pour l'emmener avec eux dans un enfer perpétuel.

Un flot de bile parvint à la bouche de Kanda, brûlant sa gorge au passage.

Un éclair traversa le ciel tourmenté pour atteindre le sol souillé juste devant le jeune homme, éclairant pour la première fois le visage de l'étranger.

Kanda tremblait de tous ses membres.

C'est une illusion … n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

A suivre !


	8. Psychose

Merci (encore) BlackEmilyMalou, missv et sylnodel pour leurs reviews ! Hélas, le pourquoi du comportement mystérieux d'Allen ne sera pas révélé dans ce chapitre (je dirais même l'inverse ^^) mais bientôt la vérité éclatera ! Courage !

Ce chapitre est très certainement l'un de mes préférés. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Je me suis par contre un peu lâchée, alors âmes trop sensibles, vous voilà prévenues !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7** : Psychose

La première chose qui attirait le regard était ses cheveux.

Ils n'étaient pas simplement « blancs ».

Non, ils étaient de la couleur la plus pure qui soit, bien au-delà du blanc, immaculés et accrochant la moindre parcelle de lumière. Ils virevoltaient sous l'effet du vent, et parfois, quelques mèches venaient, l'espace d'un instant, cacher partiellement son visage.

Sa peau également était blanche, non blafarde, mais pâle, délicatement nacrée, comme une sculpture en porcelaine, fragile et délicate.

Quant aux yeux...

Là où résidait l'âme d'un individu, comme le lui avait si souvent répété le général Tiedoll, entre deux « Yû-chan !» tonitruants, les yeux furent de loin pour Kanda le fait le plus marquant.

Les grands yeux gris à l'intérieur desquels il se perdait si souvent avait laissé place à toute l'horreur que pouvait contenir un regard vide, dénué de toute compassion. L'iris qui s'éclaircissait ou s'assombrissait au gré des humeurs changeantes du Moyashi était désormais d'un gris terne et la monochromie, la fixité de ce regard provoqua chez Kanda une terreur innommable. Son œil gauche était ensanglanté et le pentacle qui ornait habituellement sa paupière s'était mué en une cicatrice boursoufflée et noirâtre.

- Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ?

Allen avait murmuré ces mots ; pourtant Kanda, par-delà le fracas assourdissant du tonnerre qui éclatait au-dessus d'eux, les entendit distinctement, comme si le maudit les lui avait soufflés à l'oreille.

- Mon - ché - ri, dit-il, en séparant comiquement les syllabes, un sourire sarcastique ornant ses lèvres.

Il avait penché la tête, ses cheveux cachant la partie mutilée de son visage, le rendant presque normal …

Presque … comme avant ...

Kanda eut un haut-le-cœur.

Deux mains vinrent enlacer soudainement la taille du jeune homme brun, le faisant sursauter. Allen, s'étant matérialisé derrière lui, lui sourit.

- Tu me fais de la peine, tu sais. Je pensais … - une pause théâtrale, un rire glaçant d'effroi, puis il reprit - je pensais que tu m'aimais comme j'étais. Tu sais, le sermon, comme quoi je suis l'amour de ta vie, que tu me protègeras toujours et bla bla bla, je me trompe ?

Il s'arrêta, attendant visiblement une réponse.

Mais aucune ne vint.

Kanda ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il était tétanisé, pétrifié, incapable de bouger. Il avait peur, froid et une vive terreur lui broyait le cœur.

Mais par-dessus tout, il avait mal. Si mal. Atrocement et terriblement mal.

La souffrance qui irradiait de tout son être lui offrait une lucidité douloureuse sur la présence d'Allen dans son dos, de son corps chaud pressé contre le sien qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une des mains d'Allen, qui commençait à s'impatienter, remonta vers sa clavicule.

Mais, à la place de la chair se trouvaient des os, longs et fins, immaculés et translucides, qui effleurèrent presque amoureusement la peau de l'exorciste. Kanda retint un hurlement.

- Je sais ! S'exclama soudain le maudit, triomphant.

Se penchant encore plus près du visage de l'exorciste, il ricana doucement :

- Tu te dis sûrement que c'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Que c'est impossible, irréalisable, tout bonnement n'importe quoi ?

Il raffermit sa prise.

- Mais regarde. Ne vois-tu pas les éclairs qui fendent le ciel ? Le fracas du tonnerre ? L'odeur pourrissante des cadavres ? Ne sens-tu pas _ça_ ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lécha sensuellement sa nuque.

Des larmes amères vinrent s'échapper des paupières fermées de Kanda. Allen le repoussa brutalement, le projetant à terre, sur le sol souillé de sang :

- Ah non ! Ne te mets pas à chialer comme une femmelette !

Reprenant soudain une attitude sérieuse, le visage anormalement grave, il le fixa intensément.

- Tout est de ta faute, tu sais ?

La cape qui recouvrait le corps du maudit s'envola brusquement. A la place du torse du jeune homme trônaient des côtes luisantes, un vide béant au lieu du cœur. Des bouts de muscles et de chair déchirée pendaient un peu partout. La peau était repliée misérablement par endroits.

Kanda, toujours à genoux, vomit encore et encore.

- Tout ça.

D'un geste, Allen engloba la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- Et bien plus encore. Par ta faute.

Le jeune homme se redressa tant bien que mal, les larmes continuant de rouler sur ses joues encrassées.

- Tu mens.

- Comment ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- C'est faux … Tu … mens …

Un sourire indulgent tordit les lèvres du maudit. Il reprit la parole, avec la même voix qu'un adulte aurait eu pour apaiser un enfant apeuré.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir les choses telles qu'elles sont ?

Les mots s'insinuaient en Kanda, perfides et insidieux, marquant son esprit au fer rouge, l'emprisonnant à jamais.

- Viens à moi, Yû Kanda. Contemple la vérité.

Les ténèbres s'abattirent sur l'exorciste.

* * *

- Peur, j'ai peur.

- Où es-tu Kanda ? J'ai si besoin de toi …

- Peur … Le Quatorzième s'aventure plus loin dans mon esprit chaque jour … Je ne sais pas quoi faire …

- Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Pourquoi personne n'est là pour me rassurer, me dire que tout va bien ? Pourquoi suis-je seul ?

- Mal, si mal … Kanda, aide-moi, je t'en prie …

- Que dois-je faire ? Kanda …

- Souffrance et Douleur. Horreur et Terreur. Et toi, Kanda, où es-tu passé ?

- Il prend de plus en plus souvent le contrôle. Malgré la volonté dont je fais preuve, je n'arriverai bientôt plus à le retenir … Et cette conviction se renforce de jour en jour …

- Je t'en supplie dis-moi que tout va bien .. Prends-moi dans tes bras, mens-moi toute la nuit, Kanda …

- Le Quatorzième est comme un vampire. Il suce mon énergie vitale, absorbe ma force, s'approprie mes souvenirs … Ai-je seulement existé en tant que moi-même ? Ou ma vie n'est-elle qu'une immense stupide farce grotesque ? S'il te plaît, dis-le moi Kanda …

- J'ai failli blesser Kanda ce matin. J'en ai encore des frissons … Je ne me contrôle plus. Mes cauchemars se font de plus en plus récurrents. Neah a encore gagné du terrain. Je dois partir, m'en aller loin d'ici. Et vite.

- Je lui ai dit des choses horribles aujourd'hui. Je souffre tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur a laissé la place à un trou béant. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il me retienne, qu'il m'assure que tout va bien, que je me fais des idées, même si je sais pertinemment que c'est faux … Mais c'est fini. Je suis seul désormais.

- Je pars mon amour. Je te quitte avant que le pire ne survienne.

* * *

La suite c'est pour samedi !


	9. Illusion

Et voici la suite ! (avec un jour de retard malgré tous mes efforts, gomen !) Merci à BlackEmilyMalou, missv et Akito Baskerville pour leurs reviews !

On approche bientôt de la fin ! Ce chapitre est peu plus court que les autres et clôt la partie se déroulant sur les chapitres 6, 7 et 8.

Comme pour le précédent, ce chapitre est un peu (beaucoup !) violent et sanguinaire, alors âmes sensibles, vous voilà de nouveau prévenues !

Chère missv, Kanda va encore souffrir, alors profite-bien ! (rire sadique de l'auteur...)

Très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **: Illusion

Tant d'émotions surgirent, traversant son crâne dans un flux continu et lancinant.

- Regarde-les attentivement.

Devant lui s'étendaient des dizaines de silhouettes, qui rapidement prirent toutes les traits d'Allen.

- Ressens leur douleur.

Comme des marionnettes dont on conduirait les fils, les doubles d'Allen se mirent en mouvement.

L'un se mit à pleurer, et ses sanglots déchirèrent le cœur de Kanda ; l'autre se mit à hurler à la mort.

Un troisième, immobile dans l'herbe mouillée, laissait ses larmes se mêler à la pluie silencieuse.

Kanda, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ni comment, savait au plus profond de son être, que ces scènes avaient réellement existées. Qu'elles s'étaient vraiment déroulées.

Un des Allen, se tenant debout devant un miroir fracassé, tournait et retournait un éclat de verre dans sa main, encore et encore, entaillant sa paume et laissant sa chair à vif.

Un autre double encore, à genoux, gémissait et se griffait violemment le visage, y marquant des empreintes sanglantes, alors même que des stigmates gris se creusaient sur son front.

Plusieurs Allen se mirent au diapason, et dans un chœur de cris, se balancèrent d'avant en arrière, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, la tête dans les genoux.

- Tu les comprends maintenant ? Les conséquences de tes actes. Ta faute. Ton péché.

- Ce … n'est pas … vrai …

- Si, bien sûr que si. Et tu le sais pertinemment. Il était là, souffrant en silence. Et tu l'as laissé seul. Tout seul.

A ce dernier mot, tous les spectres cessèrent brusquement de bouger, et se retournèrent tous au même moment vers Kanda.

- Men … menteur.

- Tu m'impressionnes. Tu continues à nier devant eux ?

D'un geste, il désigna les doubles.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, Yû Kanda, regarde les choses en face. Il avait besoin de toi. Et tu n'étais pas là. Alors, il était seul.

- Seul … seul … seul.

Un à un, les Allen se mouvaient lentement, par saccades, telles des poupées désarticulées. Ils n'avaient pas d'yeux et leurs orbites vides fixaient Kanda, accusateurs.

- Il était désespéré.

- Tais-toi !

- A bout de forces.

- Allez-vous-en !

- Et tu as préféré t'enfuir.

- Seul … seul … seul …

- T'enfuir comme un lâche.

- Disparaissez ! Allez-vous-en ! Partez !

- Regarde-toi, maintenant. Contemplez tous le grand exorciste que rien n'effraie à la Congrégation de l'Ombre !

Ils étaient assez près de lui désormais pour pouvoir le toucher, de leurs mains mortes et froides, l'agripper et l'emmener dans une étreinte glaciale et mortelle.

- Regarde maintenant l'état pitoyable dans lequel tu es !

Allen-le-Noah, le vrai, celui avec qui tout ce cauchemar avait débuté, lui avait saisi et bloqué la mâchoire, de sorte qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de rencontrer son regard vide, sans âme.

- Mais je peux te libérer, tu sais.

Les spectres s'étaient volatilisés. Seule demeurait la litanie incessante et douloureuse.

- Seul … seul … seul …

- Te débarrasser de toutes ces choses douloureuses à l'intérieur de toi …

- Seul … seul … seul …

Allen approcha ses lèvres du jeune homme qui n'opposa aucune résistance, et scella sur ces dernières un baiser funeste, non dénué de douceur.

Le baiser de la Faucheuse …

Mais cette pensée amère n'empêcha pas Kanda d'apprécier ce présent qui lui était offert, le goût dans sa bouche étant exactement le même que celui de son Moyashi.

- Celui que tu as trahi.

Kanda hoqueta soudainement, du sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Mugen, sa fidèle épée, lui transperçait la poitrine, perforant son poumon qui s'emplissait de sang et ressortait de son dos, à travers la moelle épinière de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Comme je suis gentil, je vais t'épargner une mort lente et douloureuse. Il retira le katana avec un horrible bruit de succion, faisant jaillir un flot de sang. Tu en as de la chance, pas vrai ?

Il y eut un flash de lumière. Suivi d'une grande légèreté.

Qu'est-ce que …

- Tiens, tu es encore en vie ? Alors la rumeur qui prétendait que la tête restait encore consciente quelques secondes après que le corps fut décapité était donc vraie …

Sa vision était floue. Kanda essaya de battre des paupières, mais son corps refusa d'obéir. Son … corps ?

La vague forme sombre d'un corps difforme se précisa soudain. Un important bouillonnement de sang et de fluides vitaux s'échappait à la base du cou où des esquilles de vertèbres blanchâtres se détachaient nettement.

Au-dessus, il n'y avait … rien.

Je suis

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange.

La dernière qu'il entendit fut un bruit révulsant de matière grumeleuse qu'on écrase, et puis il n'y eut plus rien. Le néant l'emporta en son sein, et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

* * *

Road Kamelot éclata de rire. La petite fille aux cheveux bleus hérissés en pointe qui lui donnaient un air de gamine rebelle était très contente. Tout en balançant dans le vide alternativement ses jambes vêtues de bas rayés, elle léchait sa sucette, ravie.  
- Mission réussie !

* * *

A suivre !


	10. Désespoir

Tout d'abord, désolée pour mon impardonnable retard !

Cependant, j'avais un choix difficile à faire concernant mon histoire, et je voulais que cette décision soit mûrement réfléchie, et non prise sur un coup de tête.

J'ai donc, après de trèèès nombreuses hésitations et maintes tergiversations, choisie de conserver la fin initiale de cette fanfiction.

Ce sera par conséquent une Deathfic.

J'ai beaucoup hésité, car étant moi-même une fervente adepte des HappyEnd et autres fins à l'eau de rose sur fond de coucher de soleil romantique (j'exagère à peine, c'est dire !), je sais qu'en faisant cela je risque de vous décevoir.

Mais, je savais également, inconsciemment sans doute, que cette histoire ne pouvait avoir une fin heureuse. Il n'y aura pas de salut pour Allen et Kanda, ils ne pourront se défaire des entraves que le destin a liées pour eux.

Ce qui suit est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Il ne restera après plus que l'épilogue ! Alors profitez-bien !

Je remercie infiniment missv, BlackEmilyMalou et Akito Baskerville pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur, ainsi que tout mes lecteurs anonymes qui j'espère apprécieront la suite !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre**** 9**: Désespoir

- K...a...n...da...Ka...n...da...Ka...Kanda !

- Réveille-toi Kanda-kun !

- Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! Voilà, c'est bien.

Il avait la même voix que celle utilisée pour apaiser une bête sauvage.

- Approche.

Il tendit ses mains bien devant lui, paumes ouvertes.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu vois ?

La lumière soudaine brûla la rétine du jeune homme prisonnier.

Mal. Ce dernier mot résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne. Mal. Désormais, cela n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il l'avait expérimenté, la souffrance. Trop. Elle avait envahi son corps et lacéré son âme.

Pire, elle l'avait fait oublier. Oublier tout ce qui était un tant soit peu douloureux. Oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.

Seul un mot subsistait.

Un seul, gravé dans les méandres de son esprit déchiré : Allen.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce nom lui procurait une onde de chaleur bienveillante et réconfortante à nulle autre pareille.

- Je suis arrivé trop tard, finalement, n'est-ce pas ?

Des griffures ensanglantées maculaient le visage et les bras de l'asiatique. Certaines s'étaient infectées, d'autres formaient d'horribles cicatrices striant la peau pâle. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et sans éclat, et pendaient, emmêlés et sales, sur son dos.

- Elle ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, hein ? La fille de Sheryl. Road Kamelot. J'aurais dû le savoir. Quoique... ce sera peut-être plus facile comme ça. Viens plus près.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant gémir l'acier.

- Voilà, c'est ça. N'aie pas peur.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Kanda se lova brusquement contre lui, roulé en boule, tel un chat sauvage apprivoisé.

- Tu ...

Sa gorge le brûla, comme s'il avait passer la nuit à hurler encore et encore. Mais il devait savoir.

- Tu ... n'es pas celui ... qui s'appelle Allen, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. En effet.

Un court silence pesant.

- Je m'appelle Neah.

Kanda tressaillit.

Neah... Neah-le-Quatorzième...

D'un geste tendre , il se mit à caresser doucement la longue chevelure brune.

- J'ai été très en colère contre toi. _Nous _avons été très en colère contre toi.

La main s'immobilisa un court instant au-dessus de la tête de Kanda, se crispant, puis recommença sa lente caresse.

- _Nous _ne savions plus où nous en étions. _Nous _étions perdus.

Instables. Et avons donc rejeté la faute sur la personne la plus chère à nos yeux.

_Il _était fragilisé. A bout de forces. _Il_ n'allait pas y survivre.

_J_'ai alors transformé son amour, sa dévotion pour toi en haine et en soif de vengeance. _Je _lui ai insufflé la volonté de combattre pour te retrouver.

- Regarde-moi.

Kanda ne réagissant pas, Neah saisit sa mâchoire avec fermeté, afin de le forcer à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Les yeux extraordinairement dorés, où persistaient encore ça et là des étincelles d'argent, rencontrèrent leurs homologues d'ébène.

Kanda était resté parfaitement immobile. Son visage restait tout à fait impassible.

- Tu ne m'es plus utile à présent. Malgré tous mes efforts, Allen a cédé. Une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait faire ce qui était nécessaire. Sa résistance, sa carapace de haine si méticuleusement mise en place par mes soins, s'est fissurée en ta présence, avant d'éclater en mille fragments disparates. Il a alors déclaré forfait.

La main, auparavant si câline, avait agrippé avec violence les cheveux de Kanda, tirant sa tête en arrière.

- Moi, qui plaçait tant d'espoirs en lui et ses pouvoirs, je me suis fait rejeté. Il a abandonné. Tu te rends compte ?

Dans un soupir, comme dégoûté par la situation, il relâcha la tête de Kanda, qui, dans le mouvement, tomba en arrière.

Des éclairs de souvenirs commencèrent à traverser son esprit, à submerger son âme. Allen... S'il n'était plus là, s'il avait abandonné, alors où était-il ? _L_'avait-il abandonné, lui aussi ?

_Je veux le revoir._

Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Pourquoi cela lui importait-il tellement ?

_Je veux le sentir près de moi._

N'était-il pas un bâtard sans cœur ? Une arme humaine froide comme la mort ?

_Le toucher, l'embrasser...  
_

- Tue-moi.

Le Noah s'interrompit et releva la tête, surpris.

- Que …

Masqués en partie par les longues mèches d'ébène, les sombres yeux bleus le fixaient avec une lucidité effrayante.

-N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Te venger de la perte d'un pouvoir si puissant, à portée de main et que je t'ai fait perdre ... Te venger de la ...

Sa respiration se bloqua et il eut un accroc.

- la...

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant autant qu'il le pouvait, ignorant ses blessures physiques et la folie qui menaçait à tout instant de reprendre possession de son corps.

- ... disparition d'Allen ...

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je me suis promis de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te faire souffrir. Encore, encore et encore. Mais il semblerait que ma très chère Road m'ait devancé.

Les lèvres de l'asiatique esquissèrent un sourire ironique.

- Cela se termine de la même manière au final. Par ma mort.

_Je veux le revoir._

Kanda en avait assez d'attendre. Impatient, il projeta Neah violemment sur le sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il plaça d'autorité les mains de Neah sur sa nuque, le relevant à demi.

- Fais-le vite.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Les doigts fins remontèrent légèrement, à la naissance de ses cheveux, effleurant la peau sensible. Kanda frissonna et ferma les yeux.

- Évidemment.

Il gémit lorsque Neah l'attira à lui, ravivant la douleur de ses blessures à vif et rouvrit les yeux.

- Les cicatrices qu'elle a gravées ne peuvent pas si facilement s'effacer. Quant à celles subies par mon esprit … Mon pouvoir de régénération ne peut les guérir que temporairement. Je suis condamné.

Alors autant en finir au plus vite.

- Tu étais déjà condamné avant, et cela ne t'a jamais poussé au suicide.

- Avant je n'avais pas de but, pas de passion.

Puis Allen Walker est arrivé.

Entrant brusquement dans ma vie.

Devenant indispensable à son bon fonctionnement.

Et désormais, ma seule obsession est de le rejoindre.

Qu'importe le prix à payer. Qu'importe si c'est dans la mort que nous serons réunis.

Tu l'as dit toi-même. Allen Walker n'existe plus. Il a abandonné. Et un monde sans lui ne m'intéresse pas.

Neah le serra plus étroitement encore dans ses bras.

- Je … comprends.

Son souffle chaud balaya une dernière fois le visage de l'exorciste frissonnant dans ses bras.

* * *

Il ne reste plus désormais que l'épilogue ! Merci !


	11. Espérance

Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous mes lecteurs/lectrices anonymes ainsi que mes revieweuses favorites, j'ai nommé **missv**, **BlackEmilyMalou**, **Akito Baskerville**, **sylnodel **et** Blue Eyes** !

Pour tous ceux qui souhaitent me laisser des reviews, surtout n'hésitez pas !

Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point vos remarques et commentaires tout au long de cette fanfiction m'ont fait plaisir !

Un petit merci en passant à Puppie-chan !

Je dédicace cette fanfic à ma précieuse** Lelo-chan**, ma première lectrice, sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait été, je crois, jamais terminée, et qui m'a toujours soutenue et encouragée ! Merci !

Merci infiniment !

* * *

**Épilogue**

- Je t'aime BaKanda.

Le Noah approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme et y apposa un baiser tendre. Dans le même temps, ses mains resserrèrent leur emprise sur la nuque de l'exorciste, les effleurant une fois de plus.

Une nuque si fine, des vertèbres si petites, si fragiles …

Kanda s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte du corps d'Allen, savourant la sensation, pourtant fausse et illusoire, de le sentir près du sien. Une unique larme roula sur la joue balafrée et sale.

- Je t'aime aussi Moyashi.

Il y eut le craquement reconnaissable d'os qui se brisent.

Le corps, sans vie et inerte, tomba lourdement sur le sol sombre et glacé.

Puis le néant engloutit tout dans un abîme aux profondeurs insondables.

Owari.


End file.
